owarinoseraphfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiro Kiryū
Hiro Kiryū 「錐生 紘 Kiryū Hiro」 is a Corporal in the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and a member of Sasuke's squad in the Moon Demon Company. Appearance Hiro is a handsome young man with somewhat spiky snow white hair and blue eyes. He is lean, but moderately muscular which comes from his ninja training. His JIDA consists of a long-sleeved black coat with light green details and two rows of gold buttons on the front and shoulder epaulettes. He also wears a black scarf around his neck. Rather than the standard white gloves, he wears black fingerless gloves along with a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. He also wears the uniform trousers with knee-high black boots which goes over his trouser legging. Personality Hiro is a somewhat aloof person, usually very calm and collected. He cares very much for his younger brother as he is the only family he has left. History Hiro was born to a old ninja clan that used to belong to the Iga-ryū. After the Apocalypse, he and his younger siblings, traveled to Shibuya from Mie Prefecture and joined the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. He was first part of Shibuya's Military Police which is where he met Juri and later joined the Moon Demon Company. Story: Vampire Reign Shinjuku Arc Sasuke Squad arrive at the battlefield in Shinjuku to help Guren. Post-Shinjuku Arc Nagoya Arc Sasuke Squad arrives on time at the Ebina Rest Stop. Shinoa Squad faces off against Guren, Mito, and Shinya but Guren's team defeats them easily. Sasuke Squad is paired up with another squad to exterminate vampire nobles in Nagoya. Their main objective is to kill a 16th Progenitor which they succeed at. Their team regroups at the meeting spot. Sergeant Aiko Aihara arrives with only seven surviving team members; although they killed their target, they suffered eight casualties. Guren arrives with his squad. Guren orders Shinoa Squad, Narumi Squad, and Setsuna Squad to join his team to hunt down Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford, Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle, and Seventeenth Progenitor Horn Skuld and to rescue hostages. Guren orders Aiko to wait half an hour for any more survivors and send them to Nagoya Airport. Once they reach Nagoya City Hall, Guren looks at the hostages being used through a telescope and knows that they are being used as bait to lure them. Guren says that their top priority is to maintain their numbers, letting no one die. Their second priority is to free the hostages and lastly, getting the hostages out alive. Guren then says that they need to keep the vampires occupied in Aichi Prefecture for as long as they can so they can buy enough time for the main forces in Shibuya to get prepared. After Crowley catches Gekkōin, Guren and his squad discuss what to do. After careful planning, Guren decides that his squad will take his squad to attack Crowley while the Shinoa, Setsuna, and Narumi Squads free the hostages. He gives them five minutes to rescue as many hostages as they can and act as a proper diversion for the main force in Shinjuku. As soon as the five minutes are up everyone has orders to retreat to the Nagoya Airport immediately. Sasuke Squad reappears after Kimizuki captures Yu, having already rescued the hostages. Shinoa Squad joins up with them and many injured soldiers. They flee, and Rika Inoue reports seeing a single vampire straight ahead. Shinya says they can handle one noble and orders them to keep pushing forward. The Moon Demon Company attacks Mikaela Hyakuya. After Shinoa Squad protects and allows Mika to escape, Shinya orders them all to move now. Common vampire soldiers jump down from the helicopters, surprising them in the midst of their drama. As the Moon Demon Company rendezvous at Nagoya Airport, where they planned to use a transport chopper in order to escape from the vampires they find that there is no chopper. Shinya states this mission was devised by Kureto, and the Moon Demon Company decides to abandon its mission and rescue Guren instead. Kureto Hīragi arrives and orders Aoi Sangū to sacrifice the surviving Moon Demon Company soldiers for their experiment. Her chains pierce many soldiers, including Rika Inoue and Shūsaku Iwasaki, and hang their corpses in the air. All the members of Setsuna Squad manage to stay alive as like Shinoa, Setsuna orders her squad to hold onto their weapons. Yu, Mika, Shinoa Squad, Sasuke Squad, and Narumi fight for their lives as human and vampire armies wage war around them. As they escape, they are shocked to run into Guren. Guren greets Yu and then attacks him, but Mika blocks the attack. The experiment continues, and the demon Abaddon is successfully manifested. Yu then awakens in his seraph mode. He defeats the demon and later stabs himself through the chest with his cursed gear. As Shinoa Squad make their escape from Nagoya Airport, Sasuke Squad prevents JIDA soldiers from getting to them. Post-Nagoya Arc Three months later, Hiro is imprisoned within Shinjuku's Japanese Imperial Demon Army HQ. Osaka Arc Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities From his training, Hiro possesses great speed and reflexes. His intensified speed, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes her somewhat faster than normal vampires. Hiro also has impressive stamina, flexibility and dexterity. He can move, jump very high, flip, climb and run incredibly fast without much difficulty or exhaustion. As a ninja, Hiro was trained to use various ninja tools, including, shuriken and kunai. Cursed Gear A manifestation-type Curse Gear from the Rakshasa series. It takes the form a fuuma shuriken with four slightly curved zanbatou sized blades with some glowing green details. Experimentation *'Drugging Up ': Like other soldiers in the JIDA, Hiro takes a supplement to increase his synchronicity with her demon to 150% for 15 minutes. After that time is up, this synchronicity drops to zero. There are numerous unpleasant side-effects, and officers only resort to this as necessary. Trivia *According to the fanbook: **Interests / Likes: Interests Sports / Upholding his family's honor Likes Spending time with his brother/ Training **Favorite Food: Nikujaga / Green tea **What he looks for in the opposite sex: Doesn't care about that yet. Quotes: Vampire Reign Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Corporal Category:Vampire Extermination Unit Category:Moon Demon Company